Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru
by Wos99944
Summary: Based on the DGM BL game,Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru…We follow Allen on his quest to search Timcampy and perhaps love.Allen x Cross/Lavi/Kanda or just simply Allen.Or Kanda x Lavi.No Yaoi on this story,just prologue of the story.Read it and you'll understand.


Disclaimer: I only own the idea of translating and publishing on Fanfiction…

Summary: Based on the DGM BL game, Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru…We follow Allen on his quest to search Timcampy and perhaps love.

Author's note:

Anyone has heard of the DGM BL games, Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru and Oukaroman? If yes, then I think you all understand my purpose for publishing this then. I got this idea when I was playing this BL game and watching the trailers on Youtube and realizes that most of the BL game fans would have prefer it to be in English. And one of my friends (who is so obsessed on this game yet have no idea of what the hell they're talking about) is disappointed. So I decided to translate it into English (since my BL games are in Chinese and coincidentally, I'm a Chinese, much to my disappointment) for those who really want to find out what the game is talking about. But because there are multiple pairings, I don't know which pairings should I use…or maybe I should just post all stories for all the pairings. Do suggest to me by reviewing on this story. And don't worry; after I've published this story, I'll be translating the next game, Oukaroman if I have the time. And all of this will be in Allen's pov. And one more thing, because I'm a poor educated Chinese person, I can only translate to roughly what I know they are talking about. So if any of you realizes this mistake of translating, please forgive me. So for now, just enjoy the story that I've translated.

Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru: Prologue

Staring at the skies full of empty stars with hope is the limitless space at night that has quite a number of uncountable shiny, bright stars. I continuously gazes at them wondrously that I've even forgotten how long the time has passed. Wishing upon those stars, I couldn't help but relived the memories from the past until now. Even though I've made my decision to not turn back, but right now, like any other time, I couldn't help but feel lonely. In this lonely night…

Not knowing how long I've been outside, Timcampy hopped onto my head, whereas my white hair was flowing with the wind. Supposedly, Master was to take care of Timcampy but instead, this responsibility has been shifted to me.

"Eh, Timcampy? It's late at night, shall we head for bed?" Upon answering my question, he flies about two, three inches high above my head before disappearing into my room. I followed him behind. Once I've reached my room, I flocked myself to the bed. Because of the coldness stored in my body, I bring my legs closer to my chest to keep myself warm. Just like in the past, I would hug that deformed hand of mine tightly, at the same time hugging myself to keep me warm.

"It doesn't really matter anymore…" Those silent words vanish within the darkness quietly.

The Next Day:

"Al…len…"

"…Who…is it?" I mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep, until…

"ALLEN!" A voice screams through my ear and I jolt out of my sleep. The first thing that I ever saw when I woke up is Lavi's red hair.

"Eh, Lavi…why are you here?" I was puzzled.

"You've slept so peacefully that you're slept till late. What do you think is the time now?" Lavi asks back.

"What time…ah…" I turn to take a glance at the clock and curses to myself. "I shouldn't have slept so late last night…"

"What have you been doing last night?" Lavi questions me.

"It's a secret…" I tease him, watching him pouts.

"What kind of a secret is it that others shouldn't know?" Lavi frowns a little. I laugh at his funny reaction.

"Oh it's nothing…" I try to assure him. "I was just gazing at the stars." Well, since there's nothing to hide, I might as well be frank about it. Lavi is my friend after all. And there's nothing wrong, the stars last night are simply too beautiful.

"Stars? Oh yeah!" Lavi claps his hands. "It's a good day for looking at the bunch of stars!"

"Eh? You know about this as well?" I was surprised.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Lavi chuckles. The way he shows his personalities, it gives others an impression that he makes a perfect big brother. Not only is he an Exorcist, he is also the Bookman's successor. Compared to me, if he would to be a full-time Exorcist, no doubt that he'll surpass the Generals. Assuming that Lavi is distracted, I let out a sigh. Now that I think about it, as the future Bookman, he needs to travel all around the world to record all those things that happen so as to record History. Due to that, I respect him a lot.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asks, worrisomely. "You look as though you're in pain…"

"I'm just thinking, how I envy you for being this professional…" I mock him.

"How mean!" Lavi puts up a puppy face, pouting. I chuckles before getting to the main point.

"So why are you looking for me? Otherwise you wouldn't have disrupt my sleep so harshly by shouting in my ear." I ask.

"Oh yes…" Lavi starts to explain. "The Black Order is in a dismay again!"

"Dismay?" I had completely no idea what sorts of dismay is he talking about.

"It'll be better if you see it for yourself…" Lavi explains. "You'll be in the shock of your life!"

"Uh-huh. Right…" I refrain from rolling my eyes. This sorts of things always happen in the Black Order so I highly doubt that I'll be having the "shock of my life".

In the canteen:

"Wow! I can't believe that it was so serious that lots of people have already gathered there." I gasp. Dozens of people has flocked to one of the rooms that were built near to the canteen.

"So you're finally here…" a voice full of arrogance and annoyance greeted me. I turn to look at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see him back this early.

"Kanda? So you're already back?" I ask. Like me, standing as far away as possible from the crowd, holding a bowl of soba noodles is an Exorcist named Kanda. His hair is tied neat and tidy with that stoic expression on his face as usual. Lately, I haven't been seeing him these few days so I assume he was on a mission to find one of those Innocence. But it seems that he is already back.

"What? I couldn't come back?" He scowls.

"No, it's just that it's good that you're back safe and sound…" I smile warmly.

"Che'. Such an insincere answer…" Kanda said, annoyingly.

"_Then what do you expect me to say?" _I mentally ask him. "Neh, Kanda. Do you know what's the commotion about over there?" I point at the crowd. He stares at it with no interest.

"You're so arrogant. Why not check it out yourself?" Kanda argues.

"So petty..." I pout as I murmured, which unfortunately, Kanda seems to heard me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kanda said angrily as he prepares to unsheathe his sword, Mugen.

"A-Ah, I'm going to check out…" I raise my hands in a defense mode before I quickly escape from the wrath of Mugen. As if I'm stupid enough to stand there and do nothing. Once Kanda is out of my sight, I sigh. "Why do we often quarrel or fight?" I ask myself. "Or is it because our eight characters clash?" No matter how much I think about it, I couldn't seek out the answer.

Walking towards the room:

"Speaking of which, why is there so many people?" I curse as I tried to tiptoe to make myself higher to see the commotion. But because I'm not even 170 cm tall yet, I could only made my way through the front to find out. Once I was finally there, indeed I was having the shock of my life. "How did this…?" I gasp. Once I see him, my mind is full of blanks. Why…why did this man only appears now when we've been seeking him until we're half-dead?

"Yo…idiot apprentice!" He greets me. His face is full of confident, mocking smirks. Yes, the one in front of me is none other than Master himself, General Cross.

"Why are you here, Master?" I ask him cautiously.

"As a General, shouldn't I be here?" He counterattacks my question.

"That's not what I meant. Didn't you have a grudge of coming to the Main Headquarters?" I protest. Master groans, even though he still having that smirk on his face.

"Coincidentally, I'm also here to check up on my useless apprentice. So stop acting grouchy and be happy!" He chuckles.

"As if anyone would!" I argue. "What kind of a person hit their own apprentices just so he can escape from the Black Order?"

"Haha…at least I didn't hit you dead…so you should thank me instead!" He argues back and chuckles darkly. I sigh, I really couldn't outdid or outsmart him. Even though I've been training for 3 years with him, he has the atrocity to hit me unconscious and vanishes into thin air. How do you expect me to thank this corrupted Master? He has always been like this…self-centered, retarded and IRRESPONSIBLE…

"Aw, do you feel lonely?" Master snickers.

"Not at all…" I yell at him, protesting fiercely. Ever since we head to our separate ways, as an Exorcist, I've been through so much that there's no time for me to feel lonely. But during this period of time, I would be lying if I say I did not miss Master even once. "Once I think about Master, I felt so disgusted that the stars in the skies irritates me eyes…" Unknowingly, I think it out loud.

"What about stars?" He asks.

"W-What?" I did not hear what he has just said. Instead, staring at that lustful smirk of his, I take a step back.

"Well…see you later. I'll hear about all your problems and complaints you're having here, like a family member would." He waves at me. "And please understand that there are lots of troublesome matters waiting for me to handle in these four years. I even had a hard time concentrating about them and if I'm not serious, it won't be handled well." With that, he heaves a heavy sigh with his smirk finally turn into a frown before he walks out of the room. Slowly, the crowd disperses out.

"Seriously, what has that man been doing? One moment he was running for his life from the Black Order, and now he returns as if nothing has happened!" I scowl. Regarding this matter, I am so speechless. But still, Master is Master. Perhaps he knows what he is doing. "However, thinking of a plan to stop the Earl is a high possibility. At least the possibility of taking me back is ruled out. What do you think could be the reason, Timcampy?" No response. "Eh, Timcampy?" I start to search for him in the room.

After checking everywhere in the room, I couldn't find him. That's strange; he was still with me yesterday. "Sigh, it looks like I've to search for him again. He is my responsibility after all. But where should I go?"

Okay, end of story. To vote for your fav pairings, please review so I can grant your wishes. Your wish is my command, as the saying goes. Oh, and for those who want the other DGM BL game to be translated, please review in this story as well. As for now, bye bye!

Yours sincerely,

Wos99944 ^_^


End file.
